


Lost soul. Lonely boy ~

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito





	Lost soul. Lonely boy ~

> Just because I'm hurting, doesn't mean I'm hurt.
> 
> Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved...
> 
> No better and no worse.

 

_Papa y Dean:_

_No tengo recuerdos de esa mujer que me dio a luz hace ya unos 22 años. Esa hermosa mujer a la que Dean llama mama. Tus palabras son siempre lindas hacia ella, son palabras de amor y de melancolía. Recordar a mama seria aceptar que alguna vez tuve familia; pero al no hacerlo, se que no la tengo. Es difícil tenerla físicamente, pero no espiritualmente a la vez. Mi mente divaga entre aceptarlos a ustedes, que están conmigo todo el tiempo o simplemente alejarse y no volver. ¿Es de padre darle un arma a su hijo de 12 años porque se asusta con sonidos que provienen de debajo de la cama? Se que no, al menos de las novelas de la tarde que miraba con mi antigua niñera (Dean se que me ponías a ver eso para estar con ella, te perdono, papa no te enojes con él por eso) se que no es normal. Eran unas familias muy conflictivas pero siempre que estaban las mamas, las cosas se notaban diferentes. Siempre pienso que ¿Que hubiera sido de mi vida? La respuesta es clara y lo saben, seriamos felices....._

_El tiempo me paso volando hasta cumplir los diecisiete años. Fue el momento en el que tuve que tomar la decisión mas grande de toda mi vida. Estudiar. Cualquier familia promedio estaría feliz de que su hijo vaya a Stanford a estudiar leyes. Claramente, mi "familia" (ustedes) no es normal. Papa, prácticamente me echaste de casa cuando el tema salio a la luz. Se que en realidad nunca me quisiste, lo se papa, y te perdono. Yo también me culpo a mi por la muerte de mama, al igual que mi hermano lo hace. A veces solía odiarla ¿Saben? Cuando era mas chico y me acostaba en las noches a llorar en la cama. La culpaba tanto por mi vida, por los eventos que vinieron después de su muerte y como todos me culpaban por eso muy dentro de sus corazones; pero yo lo veía en sus ojos, aun lo veo, no era querido. Y no los culpa, de verdad, yo entiendo. Lo entiendo ahora._

_La vida me fue enseñando lentamente lo que el destino me deparaba. Nunca lo vi venir, pero lo esperaba. Cuando me enamore por primera vez, entendí todo. Porque papa me odiaba, porque lo hacia Dean y porque la vida me había dado esta vida en particular. No merecía la felicidad, no merecía a nadie a mi lado. Aunque la amaba y ella me amaba a mi, muy dentro de mi alma sabia que no seria nunca feliz con Jessica. Aproveche cada segundo de ese amor, cada suspiro, beso, caricia; cada noche y cada mañana, las tardes estudiando juntos y su ojos angelicales llenos de amor e inocencia, los mismos que me miraron la noche que murió. Nunca me perdonare haberme permitido ser feliz, porque ahora lo se. Por eso es que prefiero esta soledad._

_Se que este no es un momento muy oportuno para hacer esto, irme. Pero es lo mejor que les puedo hacer a todos, en especial a ustedes. No se si me amaron a mi, pero yo los ame a ustedes. Papa, Dean.. Perdónenme por haber nacido, por ser quien soy y por todo el mal que les hice. Lamento no poder dar mi vida por la de mama, volver atrás el tiempo y evitar nacer, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me encantaría darla, les juro que lo haría sin chistar.Pero no puedo, lo mejor que les puedo regalar, es no existir._

_Ya debo irme, Dean esta a punto de despertar de su borrachera y ya se me hace tarde._

_Los amo. Perdón._

 

Doble la carta y puse "Papa y Dean" en la parte de arriba. Tenia los bolsos esperándome en la puerta. Me puse de pie sin hacer ruido, mirando a mi hermano por ultima vez y me retire de la habitación como había hecho con mi vida. En silencio y sin molestar.

El camino fue incierto por unos meses, haciendo dedo en la carretera, viajando en silencio con extraños. Hasta que la vida me llevo a un cuarto de hotel de mala muerte, donde la misma me encontró. Lo único que quería era acabar en algún lugar con mama, para conocerla al menos en el trayecto al infierno.

Tome el arma de Dean con la mano derecha, se la había robado para tener algo de él en ese momento tan solitario, y la lleve a mi pecho. Me recosté lentamente en la cama, sintiendo las cálidas lagrimas de felicidad correr por mis mejillas frías, cerré los ojos y sin dar mas vueltas, apreté el gatillo.

 

_¿Estas ahí mama?_

 

 


End file.
